


Fighting Invisible Demons

by SirAlvarezHornCrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAlvarezHornCrown/pseuds/SirAlvarezHornCrown
Summary: A stable challenge that started the inspiration for death of a grudge





	Fighting Invisible Demons

[](https://ibb.co/mTzBkLW)

Zhorron awoke from the dream with a jolt.  
Bad dreams had plagued him all his life but, this one was different. He had been talking with his sister. Someone he hadn't spoken to in well over a hundred years. In the dream he was telling his sister about all the mistakes he had made. The choices that made him who he was, the good and the bad. He told her all his secrets. The loves he had lost. The friends he had buried. The sadness and shame was so overwhelming it had him nearly in tears. All the pain, sadness, and desperation he felt over his long life time hit him full force all at once. The dream was so unsettling it had him leaving the comfort of his bed and quickly dressing in his kilt in search of a refuge that only one person could provide, Rowena. He made his way to her portrait in Ravenclaw tower. 

"Greetings, brother, and what brings you to see me after all this time?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked sadly. 

Zhorron stared at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, his beloved sister, for a long moment before speaking. He thought about all the time that had passed since the last time they spoke several hundred years ago. 

" I have been fighting invisible demons of late.  
Ones that can't be vanquished with the swish and flick of a wand. I keep thinking back over my long life, the mistakes I've made, the things I've lost. "

"Though I understand the position, I am at a loss as to what it has to do with me." Rowena said softly.

"I never stood a chance did I?" he whispered. 

"That's the thing, Zhorron. You did once. You could have had it all, but you made a lot of mistakes. Chose loyalty to the wrong people, and burned many a bridge. But know this, brother, your curse is your salvation. You have the time to make things right again.   
It will just take time. Something you have an unlimited supply of. "

With that, she left him to his thoughts and disappeared. The anger at being dismissed from the Founders in favor or Rowena still ate at him. The fact that he never seemed to be good enough for anyone saddened him. The curse the gypsy placed on him to spend eternity utterly alone made him feel just that alone and isolated. 

Sir Alvarez Horn Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble challenge in the fan fiction group on Facebook called muse that turned into Death Of A Grudge.


End file.
